Decimotercera
by Vorenea
Summary: Novelización de una de las mejores escenas del final de la primera temporada de la serie Roma. Disclaimer: Esta serie, sus personajes y argumento, son propiedad de HBO, BBC y RAI.


_Comienza aquí mi pequeño homenaje a __**Lucius Voreno y Titus Pullo**__, protagonistas de la serie __**Roma**__. Si estás comenzando a ver la serie, te aconsejo que no sigas leyendo, ya que desvela uno de los mejores momentos del final de la primera temporada. Si no te importa (y esto te puede animar a ver esta magnífica serie) o ya la has visto, ¡adelante!_

Pullo dejó que el enorme insecto se desintegrara entre sus fuertes manos. Era un pobre sacrificio a los dioses, pero en aquella celda no había nada. Nada salvo su propia vida y la de las cucarachas que corrían por las paredes. Mientras se limpiaba las manos en el sucio serrín que cubría el suelo, dedicó un último pensamiento a Irene y a Voreno. Eran buena gente, les deseaba lo mejor. En el fondo eran toda la familia que había tenido.

El guardia abrió la trampilla sobre su cabeza y le arrojó una escala.

– ¡Sal, soldado! Es tu turno…

Pullo dirigió su mirada azul hacia la salida, guiñando los ojos ante el repentino resplandor. Aferró la vieja escalera y trepó hacia su final.

El circo parecía más pequeño y pobre que nunca desde aquella nueva perspectiva. Pullo miró a su alrededor, y todo aquel ruido al que en otros tiempos se hubiese unido con alegría le pareció frívolo y carente de propósito. Los guardias le arrojaron una espada, que se enterró en la arena con un leve susurró, y se apartaron de él como el que se aparta de un león enfurecido. Se despidió de ellos con amabilidad, aunque sabía que no apreciarían su gesto, y tomó la espada entre las manos. Era una gladius de legionario, ligera y corta. La arrojó a un lado, molesto, y se sentó en el suelo con los brazos alrededor de las rodillas. ¿Deseaban su muerte? Bien, él también la deseaba. Su vida ya no tenía sentido.

Había decepcionado a su único amigo, al que había llegado a considerar como un hermano. Y la única mujer a la que había amado le odiaba. ¿Y qué había hecho para conseguir su perdón? Aliarse con la escoria, convertirse en un asesino. Hasta las viejas se daban cuenta de que no merecía la pena. Así pues, no ofrecería resistencia. Merecía la muerte y ocho años en la legión le habían enseñado a no temerla. La esperaría sentado.

Voreno se hizo paso entre la multitud enfebrecida del circo. Parecía que Roma nunca se cansaba de sangre, pero él era incapaz de verla como un espectáculo. Después de tanto tiempo en la Decimotercera legión, el acto de matar no era para él más que un reflejo adquirido, una orden que cumplir de forma limpia y eficaz. Nunca se había planteado quién era la persona que perdía su vida en la punta de su espada. Nunca hubiese pensado que aquel espectáculo estúpido, ridículo simulacro de una guerra, le iba a llegar a molestar tanto.

A codazos consiguió llegar hasta la barrera. Se cubrió la rubia cabeza con la capucha de la capa y contempló en silencio a Titus Pullo, sentado en la arena. Pullo no había actuado bien. Había matado en su propia casa, delante de sus propios ojos, a uno de sus esclavos. Y después se había dado a un vida de disipación y muerte innecesaria. Voreno no aprobaba aquello. Pero le dolía ver a su antiguo compañero en aquel estado. ¿Acaso había sido culpa suya? Tal vez debería haberse dado cuenta… Debería haber hecho algo antes de llegar a aquel punto.

En ese momento las pesadas rejas que abrían el paso a los cubiles de los gladiadores se abrieron. Voreno dirigió la mirada hacia los tres hombres armados que emergieron de las sombras. No parecían gran cosa frente a Pullo, pero Voreno sabía que su compañero no tenía intención de medirse con ellos. Uno de los gladiadores empujó a Pullo con una pica.

-Vamos, soldado, defiéndete.

Pullo se dejó hacer sin oponer resistencia.

-No voy a luchar con vosotros -respondió.

Otro de los gladiadores golpeó la gladius con el pie para acercársela.

-¿Qué pasa, legionario, no tienes dignidad? -el hombre parecía confuso con la actitud de Pullo-. Coge la espada y lucha como un hombre.

-Estoy bien, gracias -Pullo empezaba a estar harto. Sólo quería que acabaran de una vez.

-¿Pero tú no eras un soldado? -el gladiador que llevaba la pica empezó a reir.

Pullo entrecerró los ojos y contempló al desagradable hombretón que había hecho la pregunta.

-Serví en la Galia durante ocho años, en la Decimotercera legión -contestó. Tal vez aquella era la única cosa de la que estaba realmente orgulloso. El único lugar al que había pertenecido.

-¿La Decimotercera? -el gladiador se agarró los genitales en un gesto obsceno-. Yo me meo en la Decimotercera.

Pullo sintió que le hervía la sangre. Aquello era todo lo que él había sido. ¿Acaso su vida no había tenido ningún significado? Las carcajadas de los gladiadores le retumbaron en la cabeza. Había elegido morir, sí, pero no de aquella manera.

El movimiento fue preciso y eficaz. La punta del gladius se introdujo tan solo cinco centímetros en el interior del vientre del gladiador, pero fue suficiente. Pullo retrocedió con rapidez y lanzó una patada al hombretón de la pica, que todavía se reía estúpidamente. El tercero trató de ensartarlo, pero Pullo le hizo rodar sobre su cuerpo hasta caer pesadamente en la arena. Su espada se clavó de forma mecánica en la garganta del hombre, desgarrándola. Pullo estaba furioso. Era un legionario, un soldado. Había luchado por su amada Roma durante años; había sufrido y había reído por Roma. ¿Quiénes eran aquellos bastardos que pretendían privarle de su único orgullo? Si Titus Pullo merecía la muerte, no era por haber sido soldado, sino por haber dejado de serlo. Aquel había sido su único error.

- ¡TERTIUS DECIMUS! -bramó. La gente respondió con un grito salvaje, excitada ante la vista de la sangre-. ¡TERTIUS DECIMUS!

Sólo quedaba un gladiador. El hombre se levantó pesadamente y observó con furia los cuerpos inertes de sus compañeros. Y entonces se avalanzó sobre Pullo dispuesto a acabar con su vida. Sin embargo los movimientos del gladiador no eran tan perfectos como los del soldado. El hombre estaba gordo, pesado, demasiado acostumbrado a los esclavos arrojados a la arena para divertir con su miedo. Apenas pudo resistir la ira del legionario antes de caer ensangrentado en el suelo.

- ¡TERTIUS DECIMUS! -Pullo buscó la respuesta del público. Quería que comprendieran… Necesitaba que creyeran en la grandeza de la Decimotercera Legión del César.

Voreno estaba petrificado. No le sorprendía la victoria de Pullo, le había visto luchar demasiadas veces. Era el dolor, la angustia reflejada en aquel grito. Él mismo había sido centurión de la Decimotercera. También había dejado parte de su vida bajo el estandarte… Pero Pullo había cometido asesinato, había deshonrado su casa, su amistad. Voreno sabía que el castigo era justo, pero aún así no comprendía por qué sentía un nudo en el estómago.

La reja de hierro volvió a levantarse. Pullo apenas tuvo tiempo de agacharse mientras uno de los gladiadores se lanzaba contra él con rabia. El movimiento de Pullo lanzó al hombre contra las estacas que se erguían en una de las columnas de la arena, matándolo instantáneamente. Los otros no perdieron el tiempo. Pullo paró una de las estocadas con la gladius mientras mandaba a otro de los hombres al suelo de una patada. Un ágil movimiento cercernó el brazo de un gladiador, que calló al suelo gritando, la sangre salpicando a su alrededor. Pullo se removió contra los otros como una máquina certera y letal. El combate duró poco, la muchedumbre gritaba enardecida.

Voreno respiró aliviado al ver a su antiguo compañero aún de pie, jaleando al público. El circo entero coreaba el nombre de la Tertius Decimus Legio. Pero entonces las rejas volvieron a levantarse, como una boca de cloaca que no deja de escupir inmundicia. ¿Acaso no había sido suficiente? Los Dioses no deseaban la muerte de Titus Pullo. Voreno apretó los dientes con fuerza, intentando controlarse. Sentía un dolor agudo en el pecho, allí donde sus sentimientos y su sentido del deber se batían en su propio campo de batalla.

Pullo luchó con eficacia contra los gladiadores, cada vez más numerosos, pero el agotamiento empezaba a hacer mella en él. No pudo evitar un certero tajo de uno de sus oponentes, que le abrió la carne hasta más abajo de la clavícula. El hombre no sobrevivió para repetir su estocada como tampoco sobrevivieron sus mal entrenados compañeros, pero al final Pullo cayó al suelo agotado, rodeado por un montón de cadáveres. La muchedumbre gritaba emocionada, gritando el nombre del valiente legionario. Se había ganado la libertad. Los Dioses lo sabían. A Pullo ya no le importaba. Para él era suficiente con aquello. Había defendido a sus compañeros, de alguna manera. Por un momento había vuelto a la Decimotercera y había revivido sus momentos de gloria. Apoyado sobre las manos, jadeando, dejó escapar una sonrisa.

Entonces, un gigante mal vestido de negro emergió por la puerta de los gladiadores. Tenía la piel curtida por miles de cicatrices que le cubrían también parte de la cara y del ojo. Parecía el último superviviente de una guerra infernal. Voreno observó la escena alarmado. El gigante estaba allí para rematar lo que otros no habían casi empezado, pero el rubio centurión apenas podía comprender por qué aquella insistencia en matar a Titus Pullo. Voreno apretó la mandíbula y se arrancó la capa de los hombros mientras mantenía su aguda mirada clavada en el gladiador. No pensaba permitirlo. Ya no.

Saltó a la arena justo a tiempo para parar el golpe que iba a ajusticiar a Titus Pullo. El impacto casi lo tiró al suelo, pero Voreno se recuperó rápidamente. El horrible gladiador era terriblemente grande y fuerte, pero muy lento, demasiado lento. Voreno saltó detrás de él y le golpeó con fuerza, apartándolo de Pullo. El gladiador se removió como una fiera enfurecida, y esta vez el golpe alcanzó al centurión de lleno, tirándolo al suelo. Con una mueca salvaje, el viejo gigante se alzó sobre Voreno, dispuesto a ensartarlo contra el suelo. Pero Voreno fue más rápido. Con un movimiento certero, el centurión cercenó la pierna izquierda del gladiador, que aulló de dolor. Enfurecido y embriagado por la adrenalina de la lucha, Voreno se puso de pie y alzó la ensangrentada arma sobre el gladiador derrotado mientras la muchedumbre gritaba extasiada. La espada atravesó limpiamente el cuello, los pulmones y el corazón del gigante, rompiendo las viejas costillas para salir de nuevo a la luz del sol.

Voreno miró a su alrededor, buscando a Pullo. El legionario apenas podía levantarse, pero dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento hacia su casi hermano. Voreno le pasó un brazo por la cintura y le ayudó a incorporarse con esfuerzo para sacarlo de aquel lugar de muerte y destrucción. Una vez más, el centurión arrastraba a su soldado fuera del campo de batalla. A su alrededor sólo se escuchaban dos palabras: "Tertius Decimus".


End file.
